Midnight Movie
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: Beware the castle on the hill. In it resides a prince of darkness and his servants of hell. Once you enter you can never leave. Inspired by the Hammer House Vampire films. Some mild Bondage and a lot of steamy bits thrown in. FINAL CHAPTER is up!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun rose outside Castle Furter like a golden dagger ready to plunge it's blade into the heart of all evil and impurity. No place was in more fear of the golden light than this dank dark abode. Columbia, the castle's newest resident held her tap shoes in her shaking hands as she tip toed down the creaky steps. She cringed as the wood beneath her weight let out a squeak. She looked back in fear and saw nothing in the upstairs corridor. She held her breath as she ventured further down the stairs. Finally she breathed in fresh oxygen as she set her foot down on the ground floor. She scurried to the front door and felt her heart soar at the prospect of escape.

_Clack-Clack_

Nothing. The door was solidly locked and only rattled as she shook the handle. Her heart beat irregularly as she felt her freedom slip out of reach and disappear altogether. There would be no leaving this place for the young girl. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she turned around. She retraced her steps in her mind to remember which stairs to hop over so as not to make as much noise on the way back up. Nothing would get her in more trouble than waking the house in the daylight hours. She returned to the master's chamber door and took a few seconds to calm herself. Her heart sank to an all new low as she cracked the door just wide enough to slip back inside. The room was so dark she could barely make out the shapes of the furnishings. She knew where she was going though. There was a large casket sitting on an alter beside the kings size canopy bed. The sheets were a mess and she wished she could just sleep on that instead. She begrudgingly pulled open the lid of the casket and laid down on the satin lining. She shut the lid and allowed the darkness to swallow her up. She felt sleep overtake her as she fingered the two round bite marks in her neck. This had been her last chance to escape this place. By moon rise tonight she would be one of then and would never see sunlight again. She cried in her sleep heavy salty tears. From that day on she'd cry blood instead.

_A/N: Been watching a lot of Hammer House vampire movies lately cuz I love them to death. The Christopher Lee Dracula and Peter Cushing Van Helsing are the sexiest incarnations of the characters in my opinion. In honor of them and to celebrate my favorite holiday, despite this being late, I wrote a Rocky/Vampire story!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	2. Chapter 2

Brad and Janet exited the theater lobby and were hit by a torrential down pour. Janet's newspaper was hardly adequate shelter for the both of them but thankfully the car was parked close by. Both were none the less soaked to the bone when they got in and it was unfortunate the heater was on the fritz again.

"Gosh it's cold." Janet said as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Brad gave her his jacket and started the engine.

"Sorry about the weather Janet. I was sure it would be a nice night." He and Janet were on a date going slightly awry. He'd spilled popcorn on her during the creature feature and stepped on her foot on the way to the bathroom. Janet hadn't minded though, seeing as she like Brad in all his awkwardness.

"That's alright. I had a great time." Janet cooed. She winked at him as he stopped at a red light. He knew what she was silently implying. She leaned over and kissed his wet face. Her lips were warms and he was so distracted he didn't notice the light change. A couple cars honked and he hit the gas to keep from getting any more drivers upset.

"Sorry." Janet giggled. She pulled the jacket lining closer and slipped off her white shoes, which were like wells at the moment. Her legs were covered in goose bumps from the cold.

"I should get you home before you catch a cold." Brad said as he drove in the direction of Janet's house. His was only a few blocks form hers but it was his duty as her boyfriend to get her home safely.

"It's only 8:30. Can't we drive around for a bit? My parent's aren't expecting us till 10." Brad cocked an eyebrow at this.

"I told you the movie would end at 8:30. Why would they expect us at 10?" Brad asked. Janet giggled in a seductive tone.

"I just told them that so I could have you all to myself tonight. It's Friday after all. The weekend is just beginning." Brad felt Janet's fingers tracing the seams on his soaked pant leg. He liked the feeling more than he cared to admit and it wasn't the first time she'd been so bold around him. He looked at the dashboard clock for reassurance. Hour and a half of alone time with Janet was plenty of time to do the deed. Twice even. He chuckled and made a turn toward the outskirts of town.

"There's a couple rubbers in the glove box." Brad said as he zoomed past the Denton sign. "Besides, the heater's dead. It'll warm us right up." Janet gleefully began removing her dress as Brad pulled over near a clearing in the trees. The rain continued to pour outside as the windows fogged up inside.

* * *

><p>"Columbia, be a dear and fetch my heels." Frank said as he applied his favorite shade of lipstick. Columbia nodded and retrieved them from under the bed. She didn't know how Frank could put on lipstick without a mirror. Vampires had no reflections after all. Frank smiled in his seductive way as his cold hands touched hers. Though hers were just as cold she was not used to the icy skin of her vampire maker. It had been a month since Frank drank the last of her and in her last second of life given her a drop of his own in exchange. She was born again with pale skin and permanent cherry red hair. Her body was thinner due to her shedding of unnecessary body fluids now that she no longer ate. She was not entirely happy with her fate as one of the eternally damned but she was happy to be around Frank, her greatest love. She adored him and would die for him.<p>

"Anything else?" She asked, licking her baby fangs. She was told when she drank from her first victim they'd elongate and she'd be a true vampire. Frank patted her on the hand and started sliding on the glittery heels.

"Yes, see if Magenta and Riff Raff have awaken yet. I read the moon phase and it's time for a proper meal." Frank smirked with his overly painted face. Columbia nodded and left the room, her tap shoes clacking on the wood floor. She went down the hall and found the servant's room still completely dark. They'd overslept again. She lit the candelabra, which took a good couple minutes with the large number of candles on the round stand, and went over to the single casket in the back of the room. It was made differently form Frank and Columbia's because it was made deeper than theirs. It was also a couple inches wider for the comfort of the two occupants. Columbia felt a bit devilish tonight and shimmied herself onto the lid of the coffin. She danced a improvised tap dance on the lid and laughed like a maniac. The lid jumped and she hopped onto the floor. The lid jumped again and Columbia knew her work was done, time to run like hell. She was gone from sight by the time Riff Raff sat up in the simple coffin. He held his head in his hand and tried to shake away his sudden headache.

"I'm going to stake her in her sleep." He mumbled. A hand reached up and pulled him back down into the wooden box. Beside him lay his sister, Magenta. She blinked sleepily and rubbed her finger against his cheek.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it." She yawned and snuggled up close to him. She and he were still extremely tired, having been forced to work until it was almost dawn last night. It was very dangerous to work so close to the break of light. It wasn't the first time the master had done this to them either. Magenta had once been terribly burned by a stray ray of sun which had escaped the dark fabric of the curtain in the main hall. It would have been fatal had he not been there to carry her to their coffin.

"We'd better get up. Or else the master will get angry." He urged her to move. She groaned and sat up. Her back popped as she stretched and she then got out of the wooden box. Riff followed suit. He replaced the lid from where he'd kicked it earlier. Magenta straightened the hem on her maids uniform and checked her exposed garters for any slippage. Riff loved her pale silky legs and caught himself staring a bit too long. Magenta caught it too.

"Want to have a little fun later? Master will be busy playing with his food. We can have drink then." She smiled, baring her pearly white fangs. Riff loved it when she was hungry. She was willing to do anything then. She bared his own fangs as an answer. She laughed and held out a hand. He did the same and they made their sign, their lover's pact. He pulled her close and skimmed her neck with his teeth. She shuddered in his touch as he teased her. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

_A/N: Obviously I'm changing things a bit here. The characters are all a bit more…forward in their sexuality than in the movie. Brad and Janet are more your standard teenagers than the innocent couple of kids Susan and Barry portrayed. Just go with it guys. I am a fan of vampires who are not from Twilight. I'm using the standard vamp lore here! No dumb Stephanie Meyer bull crap! Got a prob, go someplace else! Also I'm leaving a few characters out of this one for time since I'm still uber busy and I wanna keep this story down to 10 chapters at the most. R&R by the way! Tell be what you think of my first vampire fic!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	3. Chapter 3

Brad searched the floor of the car blindly for his glasses. He'd dropped them God knows when and he needed to check the clock display on the dashboard. Janet giggled again as she drew a heart on the steamed glass of the window. Brad finally located the ocular devices and checked the clock. Only 9 o'clock. Half an hour was plenty of time to get Janet home.

"Come here stud." She giggled. She'd doodled a heart with their initials and an arrow tough it on the window. She smiled as he leaned over her face to kiss her. There was a loud crash of thunder outside.

"We gotta get back." Brad whispered and nipped her on the cheek. A couple discarded rubbers were on the floor. Janet pouted as she sat up and wiggled her neck. It was stiff from laying down so long in the back seat. Her clothes were tangled up with his on the floor and front seat area. At least she wasn't cold anymore. Brad got his pants and underwear on first and began putting on his shirt and sweater vest. Janet took her sweet time with her stockings, undergarments, and pink dress. No articles of clothing had dried yet but it didn't really matter. They got back into the front as Brad fished out the keys.

"Did you have a good time?" Brad asked. Janet gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Do you really need to ask that?" She giggled. Brad turned the key in the ignition but nothing happened. The car engine wouldn't turn over. He tried again. Nothing. It was dead.

"Darn it!" He pounded his fist against the dashboard. Janet sighed.

"What are we gonna do now? If we miss curfew my parent's will know we did it." Janet raked her fingers through her now frizzing hair. Her curls were matted down like a strong wind had cut through them. Brad tried to think of how far he'd have to walk in the rain to reach a phone when a most welcome sight arrived outside. Headlights from a pickup truck. Brad and Janet bolted out of the car and ran to the side of the road, waving their arms like mad in the heavy rain.

"Hey! Help us out here!" Janet called out. The truck hit the breaks and backed up a bit, having almost blown right past them. In the driver's seat was a pale looking couple dressed like a hotel cleaning staff. The man looked a bit sickly and the woman was almost leering at them beside him.

"Sorry to bother yah but we're in a bit of a spot. Our car broke down out here and we need to get to a phone to call a tow truck." Brad explained whilst shielding Janet was a gust of wind.

"We work for a man not too far from here. You can use our phone." The woman offered. She opened the passenger door for them.

"Are you sure? We're wet." Janet said cautiously. She wasn't used to getting into a stranger's car.

"It's fine. You'll catch the flu if you stay out here." The woman said. The driver only nodded. Brad and Janet circled around and sat next to the woman. The driver put the truck in reverse and they sped off into the stormy night.

* * *

><p>Magenta and Riff Raff had been in luck tonight. The master had sent them to collect a couple of people for Columbia's first feeding and these two helpless kids were just the ticket. Magenta felt the warmth of their beating hearts next t her, reminding her of how hungry she had become in the last few weeks. Master only fed with the cycle of the moon, being a pure blood vampire. She and her brother were lesser beings, mortals turned to servants by Frank many centuries ago. She and her brother were flawed in the fact that they were always starving for blood while their master had power and control over his urges.<p>

"Look out the window." Riff Raff said as they pulled up to the road leading to the castle. The lights were on inside making it much like a lighthouse on the coast of Europe. A place from long ago, far off in the back of her memories. She shook her self from these musings. A vampire who dwells on the past is a very sad being.

"You guys work for some rich weirdo then?" Brad asked. Magenta and Riff were silent as they pulled into the garage.

"This way." Riff beckoned as they entered the castle. It was well lit inside the castle's main entry way. Off to one side were stained glass doors which were opened to reveal a fine dining room. There was conversation inside the room. Brad and Janet followed Riff Raff and Magenta inside. At the table sat Frank and Columbia. They ended all conversation when the party entered.

"These people would like to use the phone. We found them stranded on the road." Magenta explained. She put emphasis on the word _stranded_. Frank clapped his hands together in delight and stood, holding out a hand to Brad. Brad and Janet were taken aback by Frank's chosen attire but chose to say nothing about it as that would be impolite.

"I'm Dr. Frank n' Furter. I own this castle." Brad reluctantly shook Frank's hand. Columbia licked her teeth with closed lips, eying the visitors.

"Brad Majors. This is my girlfriend, Janet Weiss." Frank kissed Janet's hand. She jumped a little from the cold touch of Frank's skin.

"It's awfully cold in here. Course, we're wet." Janet giggled nervously as she shivered a little.

"It gets that way this time of year. The castle will be frightfully drafty in a month or two-" There was a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning. Janet practically leapt into Brad's arms as the lights in the castle were extinguished. Thankfully, Magenta had lit candles all over the place in case such a thing was to happen on such a stormy night.

"Power's out." Brad mumbled.

"Yes, terrible timing there. We can't call you two a cab or a tow truck now." Frank smirked in the low lighting. The couple didn't notice it of course but Magenta and Riff's eyesight was much better than their, especially in the dark. Columbia was clenching her cloth napkin in her lap. She was ravenously hungry and getting very impatient now.

"What are we to do now?" Janet sounded ready to cry. Magenta felt excitement creep inside her at that sound. Riff Raff absently began stroking her shoulder.

"You'll have to stay the night, here." Frank said this with a slight chuckle.

"Stay the night! Our parent's will flip!" Brad exclaimed.

"I insist. You'll catch cold in this weather. Those clothes will do you no good either." Frank waved a hand at the servants, ignoring Brad and Janet's protests. "Take them upstairs to change out of those soaking rags. They will be spending the night." Frank smiled. Before more could be said Riff Raff and Magenta were pulling Brad and Janet upstairs and into separate rooms. Brad was given a blue robe by Riff, who then took the soaking clothing from the room and closed the door behind him. He locked it and pocketed the key. There was a pounding on the door from Brad and Riff hurried off. Likewise, Janet was given a similar robe and then locked into the spare room by Magenta. Riff Raff and Magenta returned downstairs with the bundles of clothing.

"Everything is in readiness master, we merely await your word." Riff Raff said. Frank rose and held out a hand to the hungry groupie.

"Come, our guest are growing restless. Time for you to learn." Frank said as if he were talking to a toddler. Columbia squealed with delight and the two exited the dining room. Frank called back to the servants as he reached the top of the steps.

"Toss those disgusting rags out. They clash with everything we own."

_A/N: I'm surprised how much I'm enjoying writing this. It's kinda a short drama piece with some sexy vampirism and classic horror film twists thrown in. I can't tell who is the main character in this since I wrote everyone in a way that I like. There is a lot of back story that gets explained in here about Frank and the siblings. I'll work it in easy so you guys don't get confused. Been watching and reading too many dark narratives lately, hence the birth of this story! Watch American Horror Story, Revenge, and read Jane Slayre for a bit of what I've been working with here!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	4. Chapter 4

Brad tried to shake the bars off the window for the third time. Nothing. The iron bars wouldn't budge. His thought were on Janet, what were these freaky people doing to her? It was all his fault. If he'd just taken her home and not given in to the sins of the flesh they'd both be at home right now, snug in their beds. The lock clicked outside his door. He spun around and there stood the freak show king, Dr. What's his face.

"What have you done with Janet!" Brad demanded. Frank smirked in as strange way. The candle light seemed to reflect off the man's face and body. He was almost haloed by an unearthly light. Brad felt his guard dropping without his wanting it to.

"Nothing." Frank said in almost a whisper as he walked on high heeled shoes. He approached Brad, whose instinct was to back up. He back away from Frank until he met the barred windows behind him. Frank closed the gap between them. He moved his lips so close to Brad's face that he could feel his breath on his nose.

"Do you think I should?" Frank smirked. His eyes were staring deeply into Brad's. Brad felt his mind starting to drift away. His anger and frustration was washed off of him. His worries about the girl in one of the other rooms was gone as well. He was so far caught up in Frank's power he began to forget his own name.

"Your eyes…" Brad began. Frank pressed a finger to Brad's lips.

"None of that." Frank tutted. He held Brad's face in his icy hands and slowly rubbed them beneath the blue robe and dotted his warm skin with goose bumps. Brad's eyes lolled back in his head and he let out a moan. Frank bared his fangs and slowly bit into Brad's neck. Brad began to protest but Frank pushed him against the bars with his unholy strength. Brad's heart sped up and Frank felt the exhilaration of the blood running down his throat. He sucked back the blood with great vigor as Brad's strength failed him. Frank drank his fill and finally released his prey, who fell unconscious to the floor. The vampire wiped the trickles of blood from his mouth and licked his fingers slowly to savor the taste.

"Perfect." Frank remarked.

* * *

><p>Janet was a bit frazzled when Columbia entered the room.<p>

"Why did they lock the door?" She asked nervously. Columbia didn't answer. She was eying the veins in Janet's breast. Pumping the warm blood in her pretty blond body. Janet caught her staring.

"Are you a lesbian? If you are I don't go that way miss." Janet backed up. Columbia's primal self took over and she bared her fangs. They extended to their proper length and Janet screamed. The groupie leapt at the girl and pinned her to the ground. Janet kicked and screamed as Columbia made a lunge for her neck. Janet grabbed a fistful of candy apple red hair and yanked. Columbia screeched in pain, allowing Janet to push her off. Her rode was hanging off her shoulder and her white bra was exposed for all the world to see. A gold necklace dangled between her perky breasts. The pendant was a simple gold cross. Columbia was repelled by the sight of the small golden adornment. Janet looked down and understood the reaction, she'd seen enough movies with Brad to know the rules of vampires.

She looked around the room and spotted a pair of candlesticks. She grabbed the two and held them perpendicular to one another, creating a makeshift cross. Columbia screamed as if two beings were crying out in pain, one was her own high pitched scream, the other the demon living inside her soul. Janet moved to the door, cross still in hand. She needed to find Brad and get the hell out of the castle, before these things ate them alive.

Her escape was short lived however. The door flew open behind her, throwing her on the floor. She lost the candlesticks during the fall and Columbia was released from her agony. As Frank and the servants rushed inside Janet snatched up one of the candlesticks and smacked Columbia in the head with it. The vamp screamed her unholy wail once again as a large gouge was left in her skull. Such an injury would kill a living person instantly. Columbia crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Frank was enraged now. He moved with unimaginable swiftness and smacked the candlestick out of Janet's hand. Janet jumped back in fear as Frank closed his vice-like hands around her neck. Janet tried to fight back but soon could not handle his grip. She lost consciousness and was released to the cold stone floor. Frank turned angrily to his servants in the doorway.

"How did this happen! You were told to bring easy prey!" Riff Raff and Magenta gazed only at the floor. Finally Frank had enough of their silence. "Magenta, take the female to my room." Magenta did as she was told but felt a sense of foreboding as she left her brother alone with the master. Riff Raff was beckoned down to the floor, next to the injured Columbia.

"She has not yet fed. She cannot heal until she has fed master." Riff informed. Frank nodded.

"I know that."

"Then why did you remove the female?" Riff asked. Frank suddenly grabbed Riff Raff by the neck with one hand and dug his fingernails into his pale flesh.

"Because, my servant needs a lesson in following directions. You and your sister's blunder almost got my baby killed!" Frank's nails dug so deeply that Riff felt his precious blood begin to run. Columbia stirred at the smell of it. Frank looked down at his groupie and then harshly at his servant. "Feed her." He said. Riff's eyes went wide.

"But master. Magenta and I haven't fed in weeks. If she drank too much she could kill me." Frank wrenched Columbia's body up and shoved her head against Riff's bleeding neck. She reacted out of instinct and drank. Riff felt the oldness of bleeding out washing over him. It was painful.

"Master…" Riff wheezed as Columbia began to drink with vigor. She gripped his arms and held on tightly. Riff felt his heart speeding up, as it did when the prey was going into shock. "Stop!" He forced Columbia off with the last ounce of strength he had in him. She opened her eyes for the first time, mouth dribbling. Her wound was completely heeled. Frank patted his groupie like a kitten and shooed her off to bed. Riff lay on the floor, his limbs heavy as lead. Frank went to the dresser in the room and pulled on a pair of gloved. He then reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of silver shackles. The chains were not very long, about three feet at most. He dragged Riff across the floor and clamped the shackled onto Riff's wrists. Riff let out many heavy breathes as the silver began to sear his skin.

"You will stay here and think about your mistakes." Frank went to the window and pulled something from behind the curtain, heavy and covered with a velvet drape. He set it a foot in front of Riff's feet and held the edge of the cloth. "Just to make sure you stay put. You understand of course." Frank looked away and pulled the cloth off as he hurried to the door and slipped out of the room. A silver cross on a pole stood resolute before Riff Raff. He felt it's power repel him. It pushed against him like the weight of stones which they used to press witches long ago. It felt like he was being crushed to death, slowly, as his wrists continued to burn in his shackles. He let out a great scream as the inner demon felt his agony.

_A/N: I torture my favorites the worst! I can't believe I just did that to Riffy! I'm a bad egg! And apparently into bondage as well as vampirism now. Go figure. R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	5. Chapter 5

Magenta heard her brother screaming down the hall and made great haste to rescue him from their master's sadistic ways. She threw open the door and was immediately pushed back by the sight of the gleaming silver cross in the middle of the room. Her brother was in double the pain in it's presence while bound by silver shackles.

"The drape." Riff wheezed to her. "By the door." Magenta shut her eyes and crawled slowly through the door frame. She groped around the general area until her fingers met thick velvet. She held the material in front of her face and hurried to cover the cross. Riff visibly relaxed his body, though he was still in great pain. Magenta ripped a bit of her hem and used it to cover her fingers as she undid the shackles. He collapsed forward into her arms.

"You're not healing." Magenta observed her brother's burned wrists and the savage bite in his neck. The master or his girl child had gorged on his blood. She felt the fire of hatred burning her up inside like the rays of the sun. She started undoing the buttons of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Riff hazily mumbled into her frizzy red hair.

"You need to heal." She had undone the front of her dress and slid the collar over her shoulder, exposing pale flesh. Her brother looked at he with sickly eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't waste your nectar on me." Riff swept his fingers over her cheek.

"My blood is for no one but you. Drink." She urged him. Much as he wanted to make the pains stop he knew it was wrong.

"Magenta, you have not fed in weeks. You need every drop of that blood." Magenta was not taking no for an answer. To see her brother so weak was horrifying. She dug her fingernail into the flesh of her neck. Crimson liquid dribbled out. Riff's eyes watched the blood trickle down her skin, painting a red trail behind it as it rolled between her breasts. She saw the desire in his look and put a hand on the back of his neck. She drew his face forward to the trickle on her chest and he did not resist. His mouth kissed the region the blood was traveling and he licked the trail upward, toward the point of origin. Magenta arched her back as she felt a sensation close to ecstasy in his embrace. She felt his breath on her neck and gripped his shirt as he barred his fangs. He drank from her and felt the effects of her blood coursing though his veils. His strength returned to him and the pain dulled to the point of nothingness. Riff slowed his feeding to preserve Magenta's strength.

"Why are you stopping?" Magenta sighed. Riff released himself from her neck and sucked in a huge breath of air. His chin was stained red and Magenta looked at him with her piercing eyes.

"I can't do to you what master had his girl do to me." Magenta nodded as the punctures in her neck closed up. She leaned in close to his face and cupped his jaw line in her hands. She kissed his chin and lapped up the blood still coating the skin. Riff loved how unpredictably sexy she could be in the worst of times. He passions were often his saving grace when the master was on a rampage, like tonight. Riff slid his lips across Magenta's cheek and came close to her ear.

"I propose we finally feed on something. We cannot go on like this for much longer. Magenta nodded on his shoulder. She knew just where to get a proper meal from.

* * *

><p>Frank and Columbia decided to retire early and save Janet as a snack. She was locked in the room Brad lay comatose in. Janet saw he beloved boyfriend and ran to his side.<p>

"Oh Brad! What have they done to you!" She hugged his slumbering form on the bed and felt his cool skin. He was pale and had a large bloody stain on his neck. She listened to his heart struggling to beat in his chest. The vampire master had drank him to the point of certain death. If she could just get him to a hospital there might be a chance. The lock on the door clicked and Janet fearfully looked over. In the open door were the servants who had picked them up on the side of the road.

"Stay back or I swear I'll destroy you!" Magenta cackled in response. Riff Raff walked slowly inside with Magenta on his arm. The door seemed to shut on it's own as the two inched closer and closer toward Janet. Janet clutched Brad's body and fought the urge to scream or cry.

"Don't be afraid of us." Magenta cooed.

"We are much more gentle with our food than the master." Riff Raff said softly. Both were now sitting at the end of the bed. Magenta laid down on her stomach as Riff sat hunched over on the edge. Janet scooted back a bit with nowhere to go.

"Please don't kill me. I need to help my boyfriend. He'll die if I don't get him to a hospital." Janet's voice cracked. Magenta smirked and crawled closer to Janet. She put a finger on the blonde's chin.

"If your boyfriend is near death why not just allow him to slip away?" Magenta whispered into Janet's face.

"We're hungry. You feed us and we can reunite you with your beloved." Riff Raff moved over to the other side of Janet. The human was almost suffocating between the two as they bared their fangs.

"Wait! I can make you an offer!" Janet screeched. Magenta backed off and winced from the female's scream. Riff still bared his fangs but backed off a bit. He was not often asked to bargain for anything.

"What kind of offer." Riff Raff asked. Magenta looked at both with great interest.

"You don't like your master and I don't like your master, right?" Janet mumbled. Magenta felt a twang in her stony conscience.

"We don't have to like our master. We are his servants." Magenta deadpanned. Janet saw the unspoken agreement on the servants faces. She felt a little stronger.

"If you let me and Brad go I promise to make our master suffer." Magenta sucked back her fangs at this statement. Was it true? Would this puny girl cause the monster they loathed so much a small dose of the pain he often inflicted on them? She looked to her brother. He too had put away his fangs and was pondering the girl's offer.

"How can we trust that you won't just run away?" Riff asked. Magenta nodded.

"I'll do it in front of you both if you like. Just please let me go so I can take Brad to a hospital!" Janet said in exasperation. Her emotions were real as she clung to Brad's body like her hands were glued to him. The brother and sister looked at one another, they already knew their answer.

"Do as we wish and you are free to go." Riff Raff answered.

_A/N: I have been so busy and tired all the time it's not even funny. Never the less, this was extremely fun to write. I watched a little Hellraiser and some old shows I absolutely adore to get back into over all mindset of this story. It's going to be one of those angst, torture, and revenge type dramas. Frank is the evil master, the servants are on the brink of revolt, and Janet is the heroine I placed in the center of the conflict. (Janet playing an actual heroine! How did I manage that!) Janet is mainly based on Kirsty from Hellraiser in this context. RR and I'll try very very hard to get a new chapter up soon!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	6. Chapter 6

Riff Raff and Magenta lead the blonde human to the chamber of their master and his girl child. The door opened soundlessly before them and the three slipped inside. It was dark and Janet had a hard time seeing where she was going. She had to be guided by Magenta so as not to knock into anything and wake the master. They reached a coffin stretched across a table.

"This one." Riff Raff whispered. Janet's eyes adjusted to the low lighting and she placed her fingers on the lid. It was smooth and made of some sort of wood. Magenta and Riff Raff lifted the lid soundlessly and revealed it's occupant. Janet held the makeshift stake she's created from a chair leg in her sweating hand. She gripped the end and tried to pinpoint the heart on her victim. She was having trouble though since she had never had to stake a vampire before. Magenta grew impatient.

"Here you idiot." Magenta wrenched Janet's hand and the stake over and pointed the stick where it needed to go.

"Thanks." Janet mumbled. She took a deep breath and thrust the stake down. It was easier than she had predicted it would be. The skin of a vampire is softer due to the subject being a member of the undead. However, she had not expected the victim to scream. And scream she did. Columbia's eyes shot open and the inner demon howled out from deep within her soul. Janet was frozen with fear. The servants each took one of Janet's arms and dragged her from the room. The door was left wide open ad Frank threw his coffin lid to the ground. He saw no one as he ran faster than the blink of an eye to his child.

"Columbia!" Too late to help her. The makeshift stake protruded from her chest like a stick in the mud. Gone was her pale skin and dark eyes. Her body was stretched out like a child wanting a hug. Her lips were spread open in an "o". The demon had left her body and she was now cold and lifeless. Frank caressed her cheek. The skin beneath his fingers crumbled. She turned to dust in a second and left behind only her clothes in the satin lined coffin.

"Where is she!" Frank stormed into the servant's room. The room seemed unoccupied if not for the large coffin in the middle. Frank stormed over and threw off the lid. Inside Riff Raff was clutching his sister to his chest for dear life.

"Well! Where is the human bitch! I'm going to rip her to bits!" Frank grabbed both the servants with his unholy strength and lifted them up out of the coffin. He tossed Riff Raff to the ground and held magenta by the waist and neck.

"Tell me where she is!" Frank dug his nail into Magenta's throat. Riff Raff looked on from the floor.

"She is gone master. Not in the castle any longer."

"What! How could you let this happen to my baby!" Frank's nails drew blood now, not much though.

"Magenta was tended to my wounds, master. We were both too weak to sense any danger." Riff showed this master the blood stains from when he'd fed on Magenta and the lack of burns on his wrists. "It was you who chained me up master! Had you not done so Columbia would still be here!"

"Silence!" Frank yelled and threw Magenta at her brother. His nails ripped at her neck and left a bloody claw mark. Frank stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. The lock turned with a loud click and the siblings were alone. Magenta looked down on her brother, as she had landed on top of him when the master had thrown her. She gave a low giggle. Riff smiled and touched the claw mark.

"He's definitely suffering now." Riff mused. Magenta leaned down on him with her legs on each side of his torso. She put her hands on either side of his head and began kissing him all around his neck. His hands traveled up and down her sides and trailed across her back. She arched her back and sat up on him.

"He'll mourn her for at least two nights. Plenty of time to find a meal all our own." Magenta grabbed the lapels of Riff's jacket and pulled him into a sitting position with her.

"I like where this is going." Riff said as he rested one hand on the middle of her back. She slid her hands inside the open part of his shirt and felt the contours of his skin. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth as he kissed her wounds. He licked the torn skin and tasted her sweet life force. Her body jolted slightly in response. He liked the he was having on her.

"Want me to heal that up for you?" He whispered into her ear before returning to lightly kissing and licking the wound. Magenta only moaned in response as she leaned her head slightly back. Riff felt his demon clawing at him side, wanting to come out and play. He nipped the flesh with his teeth, not yet barring his fangs on his sister. Magenta's hands pulled at his shirt, popping the buttons on the bottom off in her haste to remove the article. His helped her removed his shirt and jacket as their demonic needs got the better of their minds.

"Feed me." Magenta said as she laid herself down on the ground behind her. He barred his fangs and bit into his wrist. The blood dribbled from the excitement inside him and he held his wrist to her mouth. She caught the trickles and drips in her mouth and relished the taste as it ran down her throat. The claw marks slowly knitted themselves shut. Magenta grabbed his wrist and licked the cut as it closed. She made sure she got every drop that was on his skin. The look of pure ecstasy on her face while licking his wrist drove him wild. He wrenched his arm form her and pounced on her like a tiger on it's prey. Magenta laughed as he covered her in desperate kisses and fumbled with the buttons on her dress. Magenta only encouraged him by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. He was a beast and she was his prey. This was how things were to always be with them. Never growing old and never growing tired of the feelings they gave each other. A passion which had so far lived for a solid 600 years.

"Janet?" An accented voice jarred the young woman form her sleep. She sat up quickly and pulled a piece of lined paper off her face. She'd drooled on her notebook as well.

"Yes?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was empty.

"You slept through the entire class Ms. Weiss. Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Scott inquired. Janet shook her head in response.

"Brad's condition? Have it gotten any better?" Janet looked down at her drool covered papers and tried to keep her composure. She was trying very hard to keep her whole world from falling apart. The existence of vampires outside of town in a castle, vampires who had tried to kill her and almost killed Brad. She was afraid of the dark now because she was sure that the servants from the house or their master would find her and finish the job.

"Anything you'd like to talk about? You know you can trust me with anything." Dr. Scott tried to urge her to speak. Janet only collected her papers and stood up.

"Thanks anyways Scotty. It's just that the stuff I want to talk about are too much for you to believe or understand." She headed for the door and ignored Dr. Scott's continued urgings to converse with him. She almost broke out into a full on sprint to her next class as the late bell rang in the hallway. Dr. Scott wheeled himself over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Denton General Hospital." The desk girl answered on the other end of the line.

"I'd like to speak with Dr. Cosmo McKinley please."

_A/N: Why did I not see this one coming! I promise you a short story with few characters and end up creating something which will no doubt span many chapters and include the entire Rocky/Shock entourage! I'm just too unpredictable for my own good. Poor Columbia has bitten the dust, pun intended. A moment of silence for our beloved groupie._

_As for the bonus Magenta and Riff Raff moment, what can I say. I was feeling the moment there. XD Remember to R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	7. Chapter 7

Janet sat by Brad's bed in the hospital with her homework spread across the blue blanket. She alternated between holding his hand and working out some heavy Calculus ever fifteen minutes. Brad's condition was unchanged since she'd brought him to the hospital three nights before.

"Excuse me miss." Janet turned and was shocked to find Dr. Scott and a man she'd never met before in the doorway.

"Scotty?" Dr. Scott and the other man entered.

"Janet, this is my friend; Dr. Cosmo McKinley." He gestured from his wheelchair to the bald man standing next to him. He was a peculiar looking guy who had lanky limbs and wore coke bottle thick glasses. She gave him an uncertain wave.

"I understand that you and Brad had car trouble a few nights ago, on the night of the big storm as I recall." Dr. McKinley began. Janet nodded but seemed to be looking at the stitching in the blue blanket. Her fingers were now laced in Brad's. "When you brought Brad here he was in from a coma brought about by extreme blood loss. His only other ailments were a pair of puncture wounds in the neck. Can you please explain the cause of the puncture wounds and Mr. Major's blood loss?" Janet shook her head.

"Please Janet, tell us what you two saw that night. We will believe you even if it seems unbelievable." Dr. Scott urged the young woman. Janet only sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Dr. Scott nodded to Dr. McKinley. The bald man closed the door to the room and pulled up a swivel chair.

"We are about to tell you a story that may ease your fears Ms. Weiss." Janet looked up slightly at the doctors.

"We belong to a pair of families who hunted down vampires across the ocean in a place called Transylvania." Dr. McKinley began. "I used to live there with my sister and Scotty here. We were hunting down an ancient clan called Furter. We had tracked the clan's remaining members to an old castle and planned to vanquish them at dawn, their weakest point. What we didn't know was that they were aware of our movements." Dr. McKinley seemed to give Dr. Scott a silent nod to continue, which he did.

"Cosmo's sister, Nation, was kidnapped by the Master of the clan and we were challenged to come rescue her. We had no choice really. We walked head on into an ambush. The Master of the clan, the Countess Furter, had us captured as well and brought to her chambers to witness her might. It was then that we were introduced to the family. The clan consisted of the Countess, her two lesser vampire servants, and her son; Count Furter. All three of us were going to be tortured and drain for entertainment purposes." There was a pause. Dr. McKinley sighed deeply and rested his face on folded hands. Dr. Scott wheeled a little closer to his friend and patted him on the back.

"What happened?" Janet asked suddenly. She was listening intently to the story, somewhat out of relief of knowing others had gone through a similar ordeal.

"We succeeded in getting free of out bonds and even got as far as staking the Countess…" Dr. McKinley said, still looking down. "…But not before my sister was drained of all her blood by the Count. Scotty was soon after attacked by the servants for killing the Countess. He was paralyzed from the waist down while trying to take one of them with him out a stained glass window…" Dr. Scott calmed his friend a bit. It was obvious Dr. McKinley couldn't finish the story.

"Don't worry about my part in this. The point is that we know what you and Mr. Majors have been through. What we want now is for you to come clean and tell us what you know about these creatures who tried to feed on you." Janet nodded. She felt a great weight lifting off her chest. She squeezed Brad's hand and began relating the whole of their evening to the doctors. They both listened just as intently as she had them. When she finished her rehash of the night Dr. Scott nodded to Dr. McKinley. Cosmo took out a small business envelope from his shirt pocket.

"Please tell us if you recognize these people." Janet too out two palm sized antique photographs. One featured an elegant woman in provocative dress with an arm around a seated gentleman in equally revealing dress. She knew the face of the man instantly but looked at the ext photo to see what image it held. In the other was a young man sitting on a wicker chair. Across his lap he held a striking young woman. Both looked extremely dangerous in the eyes and there was an undertone of demonic sexuality she wished she'd never known. The people in the portraits, sans the elegant woman, were all vampires present in the castle and whom had attacked her and Brad. She was sure of it.

"It's them!" She pointed to the photos. Cosmo took the antiques back and placed the envelope in his pocket.

"That's how they looked when they were alive. I went through a lot of trouble to obtain these since they are the only photos of these creatures in existence."

"What are some European vampires doing in a castle in the middle of nowhere in America?" Janet asked, standing up to stretch.

"We burned their roost to the ground both to destroy them and their hold on the community around them. What we didn't know was that they had a means of escape. The Count was young and immature when we encountered him. He seemed bored with the culture he was surrounded by. No doubt he settled here after many years of moving around." Scotty trailed off. Janet was both fascinated and boggled by what she was hearing. Her teacher and friend was a vampire hunter in his youth? The creatures who attacked her and Brad were from the real Transylvania? It was too much.

"Why do you want to know about what we went through? What good would it do?" Dr. McKinley looked up at her in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? We want to know everything you know so we can finish what we started!" Cosmo had a very short temper.

"Finish? You mean you're gonna kill them?" Scotty nodded.

"We must. Society must be protected. We failed you and Brad by not destroying the entire clan in the past."

"Not only that. By allowing the Count to escape my sister's death was in vain. I must avenge her." Cosmo pounded his fist on the bedside table. Janet looked at both the men. They weren't exactly young or strong looking. In her mind the vamps would laugh in their faces if they showed up, stakes in hand. She looked to Brad, comatose and growing weaker by the day. She knew what she had to do.

"I want to help you." Janet Stared at the too men. She was one a mission of the heart.

"We were hoping you'd say that."

_A few days later…_

Janet sat in a bar with Dr. Scott and Dr. McKinley. Dr. Scott had folded up his wheel chair and sat between Janet and the wall. They'd followed a rumor about a missing girl to a local dive bar on the bad side of town. A waitress came to take their order at the booth in the back.

"What can I do for yah?" Her faded uniform had a name tag, Trixie.

"Information. Do you know anything about the missing girl rumors?" Dr. McKinley was very direct. The girl looked shocked.

"Yeah. Her name's Columbia. She and her boyfriend, Eddie, work here. Both of em are missing. Haven't seen either in almost 3 weeks." The girl sighed. "Too bad. Probably ran off together. I miss em." The group thanked the waitress and ordered three beers.

"Columbia was the younger vampire I saw at the castle. She's the one I burned. I don't remember a guy named Eddie though." Janet said quietly. She checked around the room, their booth had a view of the entire dimly lit space. A few customers here and there and a guy playing an acoustic guitar on a stool by a microphone. The waitress was at the bar with the barkeep getting their order.

"Eddie is dead." Dr. Scott said with a sigh. "This much I knew, but I had to confirm the other half of the story." Dr. McKinley patted his friend on the back.

"It's not your fault old friend. We warned him of the signs. There was nothing more we could have done."

"You know this Eddie?" Janet raised an eyebrow as the waitress returned with their drinks. They waited patiently for her to leave before Dr. Scott spoke.

"Eddie was my nephew. My sister's boy. He and Columbia went missing a while back. They were planning to get married in March." Dr. Scott chocked a bit on a swig of his beer.

"I'm so sorry." Janet took her teacher's hand. Dr. Scott composed himself.

"Forget about it. This only strengthens my resolve. I will avenge their deaths and release their souls to the afterlife." The group looked us suddenly as the door to the bar opened. A woman in a black hooded poncho enter the room. She took a seat at the bar and removed her hood. A multitude of red frizzy hair spilled out of the cloth's confinements. Janet stifled a gasp.

"It's her." She whispered to the older gentlemen. They nodded.

"We know. Silence now. She's on the prowl." The group tried to stay under the radar while watching the vampire with fearful intensity. She ordered a Bloody Mary, funny, and gossiped a bit with the barkeep. She seemed almost human in her actions. A man soon walked over from across the room and planted himself next to her.

"Possible victim?" Janet whispered. Dr. Scott nodded.

"Her specialty. Drawing men in so that she and her brother can feed. She's been doing it since before I was born." Janet wondered if Scotty was exaggerating but thought better of asking. The man and the vampire seemed to be having a good old time. A little while later they both got up and the man paid for her drink, which she'd not touched the entire time.

"They're leaving. So are we." The group left a few bills and followed the couple. It took a moment to get Dr. Scott's chair. Janet's heart was racing as she wheeled Dr. Scott out and around the corner of the bar. The man was making a move on the vamp. Above them in the side alley was a fire escape. A figure stood, literally stood, on the railing above the vamp and her pray.

"Her brother!" Dr. McKinley whispered. He reached into his coat and pulled out two crosses and a rosary. He handed one fo the crosses to Dr. Scott and placed the rosary around Janet's neck.

"Now we'll take them by surprise." Dr. McKinley said.

_A/N: This has been sitting half finished on my computer for a few weeks! So sorry this has taken so long. I finally thought of how to get the pace back up though! Totally keep forgetting that Dr. Scott is in a wheel chair so I had to go back and rewrite the bar scene. XD I'm such a dolt. R&R!_

_~KungFuHime_


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me miss? Do you have the time?" Dr. McKinley approached the vamp and her prey. She looked down to the mouth of the ally and spied the three. They hid their religious weapons but she knew them all. She swatted the young man she'd put under her spell to the ground. The power of her glare shaken from his mind he took one look at where he was a fled in terror.

"Cosmo and Everett. You've both grown so old, but you smell the same." Her cruel eyes gazed at the two men. Her eyes fixed on Janet and narrowed. "You. I thought you'd learned your lesson from the last time."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Janet's knees were shaking. Magenta smirked and her eyes seemed to grow darker. Her fangs extended as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You should be." Dr. McKinley held out his cross. The sight of it caused the vamp to recoil. The other vampire, Riff Raff, threw himself down from the fire escape, landing on top of the doctor. Magenta's view of the attackers now unobstructed she launched herself at the young woman. Janet was forced onto a pile of garbage bags as she struggled to keep the vamp's fangs away from her neck. The only thing keeping her from biting Janet was the simple rosary around her neck. She felt the vamp being repelled by it like two magnets would if both faced the same pole. The power of the rosary didn't seem to be stopping the vampire however. The more violent her attacker became the more her features seem to transform. Her forehead developed lumps on the temples which grew large and seemed to form horns. Her eyes went completely black and her skin was so white it could only be matched in shade by pure winter snow. The horns grew pointed and torn through the flesh. Janet felt more terror rush through her than she remembered from their first encounter at the mansion. She screamed as her strength began to fail her and the fangs grew ever closer to her neck. "You should have just let us feed on you the first time."

At that moment, Dr. Scott pressed his cross against the side of Magenta's face. She howled like a wolf at the moon and was pushed back by the holy object. Janet regained her wits and spied Dr. McKinley's losing battle. She removed the rosary from around her neck and quickly moved toward her female attacker, whom was clutching her face while lying on a bag of trash.

"This is gonna hurt." Janet said and slipped the rosary around the vamp's neck. She let out a choked screech and tried to removed the beads. Janet pulled tied on the beads, chocking Magenta as the rosary seared into her flesh. "Release Dr. McKinley or your sister gets it!" Janet yelled. Dr. Scott still held his cross as Riff raff caught sight of his pain stricken sister. He immediately backed off. His fangs were fully exposed a similar transformation had over come his original physical features. His eyes were black sclera and yellow iris and he had sprouted a pair of horns on his forehead which had ripped through his skin. He hissed at Janet, an empty threat. Janet gave the rosary a little tug and Magenta let out a screech which almost sounded human. Riff Raff winced at the sight of his beloved sister and backed off.

"What do you want from me!" Riff Raff growled.

"We want your master." Dr. McKinley said with great force. Riff Raff glared at the bald man and then looked slightly at Dr. Scott. Scotty had put the cross down on his lap for the moment.

"Destroying him won't bring her back you know." Riff Raff smirked. Magenta mustered a devious grin even in her bloodied and disheveled state. "Nation was dead the moment she entered the manor house. It's more your fault than his that she died." Dr. McKinley held back the urged to tackle the vampire.

"This isn't just about her. It's about everyone Frank has ever killed. All those souls stuck in limbo until your master is destroyed. We have to make it right." Riff Raff's features began to return to his more human form. His fangs slid back into his mouth and the horns shrank. The skin repaired itself.

"Save the speech for someone who cares. You'll get no sympathy from me. I may hate the bastard but you know why I'll never help you destroy him." Magenta let out a chuckle at her brother's cocky statement.

"We never asked for your help," Dr. Scott said. "But you're going to do it anyways." Magenta elbowed Janet in the stomach at that moment and was able to slip out of the rosary. Riff Raff was restrained from escaping the alley by both doctors holding out their crosses. Magenta was soon boxed in by Janet and the rosary. The vamps stood back to back shielding their faces from the power of God. Dr. Scott pulled out a flask from the side of his seat and flipped open the top. He splashed the contents on the two vamps. There was a large puff of smoke as they screamed in agony. The holy water was more pure than the power of the crosses. The vamps collapsed to the ground, rendered unconscious by the amount of pain they were enduring.

"I'll bring the car around. You two will help me restrain them and then we'll pay the Count a visit." Dr. McKinley said, handing Janet his cross. She nodded and held the wooden object in trembling hands. As he hurried off she looked down at the two subdued vampires. She felt the adrenalin of the encounter catch up to her. Her mind fought with her body in a desperate attempt to not faint. She'd need all her strength and courage to face the Count again. For Brad's sake as well as her own sanity she would defeat this monster.

_A/N: Sorry this took a while! I've been so busy with the holidays. I was hoping to be writing more now that I'm off school but I just can't seem to get a moment alone. When I do I'm too tired to write. Darn my family and their craziness! Next chapter should be the last one, though I may write an Epilogue if I can't fit it in with the last chapter. R&R_

_~KungFuHime_


	9. Chapter 9

Janet clenched her fists around a single wooden stake as the car drove into the night. Dr. McKinley was at the wheel with Dr. Scott in the passenger seat. They'd stuffed their captives in the trunk, bound with rope which was unlikely to hold them once they woke up. Their time was short. Janet watched the countryside zip by as the forested area grew unsettlingly familiar. She saw where the car had broken down. She saw where the pickup truck had stopped for them. In no time at all she saw the lair of the vampire up on the hillcrest. Janet sucked in a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm back." She mumbled. Cosmo pulled straight up to the front door. He turned around to face Janet.

"You don't have to come in. Scotty and I can handle this." He tried to calm Janet's thumping heart. She wanted badly to say that she'd stay in the car but she knew the odds were against her teacher and the good doctor. Dr. Scott was wheelchair bound and at far more risk than she.

"No, I'll come with." Scotty nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay behind. I'll only slow you down." He put a hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "Good luck, old friend." Cosmo nodded and got out of the car. Janet followed. They circled around to the trunk and lifted the lid. Two bound vampires were wedged inside like an yin-yang. Riff Raff's eyes shot open in a murderous glare. His burns had healed up already but there was a bit of char on his shirt where his skin had ignited with the holy water. Cosmo grabbed the creature by the shoulders and pulled him out of the trunk. The movement of her brother had woken Magenta. Her rage was more outwardly displayed than her brother's.

"You little bitch! I'll drain you dry!" Janet held her stake to Magenta's neck.

"Try me." Janet hissed.

"Get up and get moving to the door." Cosmo commanded. He held a stake in one hand and Riff Raff's upper arm in the other. Magenta begrudgingly shimmied out of the trunk and began walking to the front door. Janet followed in synch with Cosmo, who was at her side with Riff Raff. The doors opened of their own accord, not having been pushed open by any of the party. The castle was lit with millions of candles. It was almost a completely new place. In the dining room sat Frank. He looked to them pensively, though completely unsurprised by the presence of two who plotted to destroy him.

"Cosmo, how lovely to see you again. I see you have brought me three things I've misplaced. My servants and my snack." He stood, wearing a shear dress of sorts over his usual corset and fishnets. His heels clacked as he walked slowly toward them. Upon meeting them he cupped his right hand around Magenta's chin.

"Be a good girl and show our guests to their seats." He said calmly.

"It will be done master." Magenta purred. Her arms snapped the rope she was bound in like it nothing. Janet was then grabbed with great speed by the neck and thrown into the dinning room. She landed with a thud on the table, among plates and cutlery which were never used but merely sat out for looks. The wind was knocked out of her and a fork was digging into her back as she slowly rolled over. Back at the door, Magenta had disarmed Cosmo and thrown him in the direction of one of the dining room wall. He landed sideways in one of the chairs. Riff Raff snapped his bindings and rolled his shoulders to remove stiffness.

"You realize of course you are outnumbered and barely armed. Why do I get the feeling we've done this before?" Frank said in a haughty manner. The heel of his hand tapped his forehead suddenly, as he remembered something he had not truly forgotten. "Of course, years ago! You and your friends tried to kill me and my mother. You may have succeeded on the later account but, was it worth the price you paid?" Cosmo looked ready to stab Frank in the face.

"Your sister was a tasty treat indeed." Magenta cackled. She removed her cape to reveal a short skirt and fishnet tights underneath. She wore a corset on its own which showed off her white powdery skin. Riff Raff wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against hers. They smile a matching grin of delight. Janet got off the table and joined Cosmo at the side.

"You haven't won yet Frank!" Cosmo spat. "I'll release my sister's soul from your clutches if it kills me!" He pulled out a flask from his pocket. It was made of silver and was engraved with a cross.

"I'd love to rid the world of you myself but you're just not worth the effort. Magenta, you and your brother haven't fed yet." He walked toward the stairs. Cosmo rushed at Frank but was blocked by Riff Raff, who bared his fangs. The grotesque transformation earlier came upon the vampire much swifter than before. His shoulders shrugged as the back of his shirt tore open, revealing large wings. His eyes were black as pitch and his horns curved out in a reverse "S" shape. He let out an animalistic screech and grabbed Cosmo by the shirt collar. He flapped his wings and took Cosmo up to the full height of the main entryway, about two and a half stories up.

"Submit." Riff Raff's voice was all demon now. Cosmo responded by pressing his flask into the monster's face. In it's truest form it did not feel as much pain but the combination of the cross symbol and the silver cut like a knife. His grip loosened and Cosmo dropped. Hi lost his flask on the way down but grabbed the second floor railing in time to stop his decent. He climbed up and over it in hot pursuit of the master.

Janet was left downstairs with Magenta, now half transformed and smiling evilly.

"Would you like pain or pleasure? Personally, I prefer pain." Magenta leaped at Janet. Janet's stake fell from her hand as she hit the floor. Magenta's weight on her chest was suffocating as Magenta bared her fangs and laughed. A knife had fallen on the floor from the earlier scuffle and was within Janet's reach. Just as Magenta was about to bare down on her Janet stabbed the creature in the neck. Magenta leaped backward, clenching her neck wound and moaning loudly. Janet felt a smile creep up on her but soon lost it as she looked more closely. Magenta's moaning was accompanied by her wicked smile as the blood poured down her neck and into her cleavage. The wound closed up quickly as magenta laughed louder.

"Shit." Janet cursed. She ran back and grabbed another knife, now one in either hand. Magenta jumped onto the table in a crouch and licked her bloody hand. "You're sick!" Janet yelled.

"That's what they all said to me. The world doesn't change. I've always been sick to you humans, even when I was human. Now I have the luxury of being sick and a murdering psychopath." Janet sliced at Magenta's arm and watch it immediately close up. "You can't beat me little girl. I'm stronger than you." Janet was circling the room as Magenta remained on the eh table, taunting her. She was searching her peripheral vision for the stake she'd dropped. There it was, under the table.

"If you're so strong then show me how it's done!" Janet taunted. Magenta laughed and leaped at her. Janet dropped down to the floor and scrambled for the stake. Magenta had her by the legs and wrenched her onto her back by the hips.

"I hope you're as sweet as your tongue." Magenta rushed at Janet's neck but met the sharp end of the stake before she could taste nectar. It wasn't a clean kill but the multitudes of blood which spurted from her chest dramatized the act. Magenta screamed and ached her back as Janet slammed her fist into the end of the stake. In a moment the stake met the heart and the scream faded into the air. The blood evaporated off of Janet as the dust of the vampire settled over Janet's body. Clothes were all that remained as Janet coughed and reclaimed her stake.

The death scream of Magenta jarred Riff Raff's attention from Cosmo just long enough for him to throw holy water in the demon's eyes. As the beast fell with a sickening thud to the wood floor below Cosmo scrambled to the ground floor. Janet joined him quickly and offer him her stake. He took it and knelt down over the blinded beast.

"Repent." Cosmo said and struck the stake cleanly into the heart. Riff Raff was reduced to ashes in moments. Janet stared at the ground where the impossible creature had been moments before.

"Just leaves the master." She mumbled.

_A/N: I totally thought I could fit the whole ending in this chapter but then I saw the length and I was like, yeah-no. I figured since I was killing off my fav vamp couple in this I might as well make it as bad ass and sexy as possible. Magenta's pain line was one I stole from Pinhead in one of the Hellraiser movies. I forget which one but man is it a great line. XD R&R and I'll get the final confrontation chapter up soon! Sorry for the wicked delays, been VERY busy with school._

_~KungFuHime_


	10. Chapter 10

Janet and Cosmo hurried up the stair case in pursuit of the master. Frank was without his servants but seeing as he was their creator he was far from defenseless. He was three times their age and ten times as insane. Janet clutched her stake in one hand and carried a knife in the other. Cosmo carried another stake and a vial of holy water, all he had left.

The second floor was vacant but the hallway lead onto a hole in the wall. It gave way to something unexpected. A large room of pink tiles which had a star map painted onto the ceiling. As Cosmo and Janet enter the bizarre room they saw it in it's entirety. The place on which they stood was a raised platform which had a ramp on wither side which lead to the bottom floor. The back wall was lined with a dark velvet curtain. Frank stood in front of it.

"I spy with my little eye a slut and a bald dumb ass who got his sister killed." Frank bared his fangs. Cosmo charge the vamp with all his furry. With amazing speed, Frank leapt into the air and somersaulted over Cosmo. When he landed behind the other man he gave him a solid shove in the back. Cosmo met the floor with an anguished grunt.

"Why do you persist when you know you will fail?" Frank mused. Janet ran down the opposite end of the platform to meet Cosmo. Frank charged her, however, and flung her against the pink tiles, breaking a few in the process. Her stake had skittered across the floor as well. He held her to the cool wall by the throat. "You are consistent though, Cosmo. You got to kill mother last time and I got to kill your sister. This time you killed my servants and I will get to kill Janet. The we'll have to do it again and again until you die."

"Until I die! You'll be dead soon enough bastard!" Cosmo yelled. Janet stabbed Frank in the chest with one of her knives. There was little reaction from Frank, though. He simply slid the blade from his chest and held it in his free hand.

"Pity you hadn't stayed that night. Your boyfriend was such a delicious snack. You would have enjoyed him as well." He stuck the sharp blade so far into Janet's shoulder it met the wall behind her. She cried out in pain as Frank released her neck. Her heavy breaths echoed as Frank went to work on pummeling Cosmo. Cosmo was slammed onto the floor and walls repeatedly, blood running down his face and limbs. The smell proliferated through the air, sending Frank further and further into his feral roots. His face transformed into one of the devil himself. His true face was one of twisted features as his fangs extended out more. They resembled those of a saber toothed tiger as Frank's back gave way to wings which ripped through his strange manner of dress. Cosmo laid upon the cold floor as Frank let out a defending roar.

Janet has calmed down a little bit and her mind fought the pain of her wounds by searching for a plan to defeat this monster. Frank extended his wings and took Cosmo's limp form to the air. The dome roof of the room caught Janet's attention. Suspended from the starry scene was a large machine of some sort. Janet followed the outline of the wires attached to it and saw they led to a control panel below Frank's fluttering form. Janet gritted her teeth and grasped the handle of the knife. In one swift motion she removed the knife and gagged slightly on the vomit which wanted to escape her stomach. She held it down as she staggered toward the controls. Frank's laugh rang in her ears as she watched above. The vamp was beyond what Riff Raff and Magenta had become. Frank was unrecognizable in this form. Completely covered in fur and yet still holding a humanoid form. It was disgusting.

"Now you meet your sister in hell, hunter." Frank savagely bit into Cosmo's necks and ruby droplets rained down on Janet's head. Janet located the lever which lowered the hanging equipment.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Janet screamed as she slammed the blade of the knife into the mechanism. It snapped the wires and the equipment fell on the monster. His grip on Cosmo released and the dying man hit the ground with a sickening thud as Frank followed him down. Frank was pinned under the equipment. His wig punctured by a sharp piece of it. Janet located her stake and stabbed Frank in the chest. A clean kill. Frank's death roar was the single most terrifying sound she'd ever heard. It was like hearing the screams of millions of people all at once along with that of a demon out of the bible. So many voices, silenced in seconds as Frank's body ignited in flamed and burned to nothing in moments. No ashes remained on the floor.

Janet hurried to Cosmo's side. He was unable to breath clearly and would not live much longer. Janet didn't know what to say. She just sat there and held his hand as his struggling breaths filled the room. What she didn't see was what he saw. It was the most beautiful sight in the history of existence. The ascension of souls. Thousands upon thousands of souls filled the room. Victims of Frank's plague-like existence. He watched them smile and wave to him as they were lifted up into a white light. Once face caught his attention. A youngish woman he had longed to see again. She had red hair and kind green eyes. She walked to his side and offered her hand. He reached up and took it. He felt the pain and weariness disappear in that instant. They drifted up into the light and disappeared.

"Dr. McKinley?" Janet felt him leave her. She sat there for a while and contemplated what to do now. She needed to rest, was all she really could think about. She laid her head down on Cosmo's chest and drifted off into the deepest sleep she'd ever had.

_A/N: That's all folks! Thanks for sticking with me despite the constant delays and such. I am finally on spring break and plan to write more for Under a Violet Moon and my two other stories, Forgotten Child and World Without Danger. Busy busy!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


End file.
